(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transversal suspension rod for a ceiling fan and more particularly to a transversal suspension rod for a ceiling fan which is installed into a ceiling from a small opening to be supported and fixed between two beams, can be used safely, assembled conveniently, and is provided with a good firmness.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, a conventional transversal suspension rod for a ceiling fan is primarily composed of an extensible tube rack set a, an assembly member b, and a wiring box c. Upon implementing, the extensible tube rack set a is supported between two parallel beams d, next the wiring box c is locked below the extensible tube rack set a using the assembly member b, and finally a bracket is locked at a bottom of the wiring box c by screws to hang a ceiling fan (not shown in the drawing).
As shown in the aforementioned conventional structures, the extensible tube rack set a includes an outer tube a1, an inner tube a2, two locking members a3 which are fixed at one end of the outer tube a1 and the other end of inner tube a2 respectively, and positioning plates a4 which are located at two ends of the tube rack set a respectively, with a plurality of thorns a41 projected on a surface at an exterior side of the positioning plate a4. In assembling, the outer tube a1 is first rotated to lock the locking member a3 which is fixed at the inner tube a2 end into one beam d, and to force the positioning plate a4 in front of the locking member a3 to be snapped into the beam d for fixing (the positioning plate a4 is also provided with an effect of keeping the extensible tube rack set a to be parallel to a ceiling). Next, the outer tube a1 is pulled out, enabling the positioning plate a4 and a locking member a3 which are fixed at the end of outer tube a1 to be close to another beam d. Finally, the outer tube a1 is rotated again to lock the locking member a3 which is fixed at the end of outer tube a1 into the beam d, and to force the positioning plate a4 in front of the locking member a3 to be snapped into the beam d, so as to achieve an object of fixing the extensible tube rack set a.
However, as screws a31 of the locking members a3 and the thorns a41 of positioning plates a4 are exposed out, they are easy to harm people or a surface of an appliance by a mistake. In addition, as the extensible tube rack set a needs to be pulled out manually in stretching the set, and is particularly more difficult to be extended at a smaller opening of ceiling, it will cause a difficulty in implementing.
Furthermore, the wiring box c of conventional structure is completely made by a metallic material, and an interior of the wiring box c is provided with a plurality of fixing holes or screw-holes (not shown in the drawing), and slots or openings for fixing electric wires (not shown in the drawing) in order to be widely adapted to all kinds of requirements; whereas those structures should be welded together by hardware elements such as bolts and nuts, which will increase a manufacturing cost and working hours. On the other hand, if there are no sufficient fitting facilities (such as wire-clipping slots, through-holes, or screw-holes, etc.) for simplification, then it will be inconvenient to install a ceiling fan. Accordingly, it is necessary to improve the aforementioned conventional structure.